Gold Diamond
by David - Ra Kuti
Summary: Anda mafia? Teroris? Polisi? Politisi? Kapitalis? Koruptor? Gay? Apapun itu, mari kita bertaruh memperebutkan emas permata Nusantara yang terlepas dari cengkeraman Freeport! T semi M. Saya comeback dengan membawa tantangan untuk anda! Check this out!


Langkah-langkah berderap cepat. Gemanya merobek keheningan, mengoyak pekat malam dan menghentak jalan-jalan yang semula lengang tanpa lalu lalang. Kepulan asap menyembul dari mulut _caliber _yang memuntahkan butiran-butiran timah panas demi memburu mangsa. Dan percikan merah segera menyeruak saat pemburuannya setidaknya melumpuhkan mangsa.

"ARINGGA!"

Seruan lantang mengambang di udara, diikuti beberapa derap langkah yang berhenti seketika.

"Tangkap mereka!"

Tatkala di kejauhan terdengar suara perintah yang bersahut-sahutan, tak ada pilihan bagi lelaki itu selain menyambar tubuh bersimbah darah di belakangnya. Melarikannya ke tepian jalan setapak yang rimbun oleh ilalang.

"Naik ke punggungku, cepat!"

Membungkukkan badan, menyediakan punggung untuk menompang beban berat yang ditangguh sahabat di belakangnya.

"Ti-tidak! K-kalian pergi saja!"

Tiga pasang mata terbelalak mendengar kepasrahan itu.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kita tidak bisa pergi tanpamu!" sepasang mata elang dengan keteguhan hatinya.

"Kita datang ke sini bersama, pergi dari sini pun harus bersama!" cokelat maduyang berusaha menyakinkan.

"Aringga,bertahanlah! Kita semua akan membantumu," _lavender _yang melayu sayu.

"Dariuz, Priyanka dan Natalia, kita telah berjuang bersama-sama meraih kebahagiaan. Mungkin Tuhan hanya memberiku kebahagiaan sebatas ini," batuk menjedai sejenak, "aku bahagia," seulas senyum tersungging di bibir pucat itu, "tapi aku lebih bahagia jika melihat orang-orang di sekelilingku bahagia," diraihnya sesuatu dari saku celana putih yang juga bersimbah darah, "Dariuz, aku percaya padamu. Jaga Natalia dan Priyanka baik-baik," suara parau sebelum hembusan nafas terakhir.

"Aringga_..." _

Dua perempuan tersesak dalam isak. Sementara lelaki yang menompang tubuh sang _almarhum _hanya menjatuhkan setitik bulir bening dari mata hitamnya. Perlahan dikendurkan tangan tak bernyawa yang menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia menghela nafas, menangkap benda yang ditransfer melalui genggaman tangan itu.

_Gold Diamond_.

Benda kecil yang melayangkan satu nyawa berharga. Dan ia tak ingin, ada sahabatnya lagi yang menjadi korban pesona permata emas itu. Disimpannya benda itu ke dalam saku, lalu menggunakan tangan kekarnya untuk mencengkram kedua perempuan di sampingnya.

"Priyanka, Natalia, kita harus pergi dari sini!"

Melindungi dua sahabat yang masih tersisa dari kepungan musuh.

"Tangkap mereka!"

"Jangan biarkan mereka meloloskan diri!"

"Blokir semua akses keluar!"

Dan langkah-langkah kembali berderap cepat. Suaranya menggema di udara bersama letusan _caliber _yang senantiasa meluncurkan timah panas untuk melumpuhkan tiga target tersisa. Ah, tidak! Empat target. Yeah, seseorang yang baru saja turun dari _jeep-_nya mengulurkan tangan pada ketiga manusia malang itu.

"Ikutlah denganku!"

.

.

**Gold Diamond  
****by: David – Ra Kuti**

**Chapter 1 of 5: September 11th**

**Disclaimer:  
Hetalia is Hidekaz Himaruya's. OCs is mine. I don't get profit of making this story. **

**Warning!  
A Crime/Suspense FanFiction. Heavy themes consist of violence, criminalism, politic, spiritual, homosexual. 'Consent' spread everywhere!**

**~Enjoy Read n Review~**

.

.

"Kenapa kita harus mengikutinya, Dariuz?"

Kedua pasang mata tajam itu saling bertukar pandang. Menyadari tak kan ada respon, jika tak melepas cengkeraman tangannya pada kerah baju sang sahabat, ia pun mengendurkan cengkeramannya.

"Tidak ada pilihan lagi Priyanka. Kita memerlukan bantuan."

"Tapi tidak harus bergantung padanya. Dia bisa mengkhianati Alfred, bukan tidak mungkin mengkhianati kita—"

"Sekarang bukan saatnya mencari pengkhianat! Tapi perlindungan!"

"Berlindung padanya sama dengan masuk sarang ular! Dia tidak ada bedanya dengan Alfred—"

"Dia korban, sama dengan kita!"

"Bahkan sekarang pun kau membelanya? Apa kaupikir sekarang ini saat yang tepat untuk mengacaukan persahabatan?"

"Berhentilah memberiku pilihan antara dia atau kalian!"

BRAAKK

Suara berdebam mengacaukan konfrontasi dua sahabat itu. Serta merta mereka memasuki rumah. Nampak seorang perempuan sedang melayangkan pukulannya pada lelaki yang baru saja dihempaskannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Aringga? Katakan padaku!"

BUAGH

Kembali pukulan keras disarangkan ke wajah pasrah itu. Meski tak seberapa, namun cukup menggejolakkan emosi sang sahabat yang menangkap basah tindakan frontalnya.

"Natalia, hentikan!"

"Kenapa harus di hentikan?" sang wanita bermata indah menyergah, "Natalia sedang memberi pelajaran pada orang yang menyebabkan kematian sahabat kita. Sebagai sahabat, kita harus mendukung! Bukannya menghalangi seperti tindakanmu! Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu, Dar—"

"Priyanka, Natalia, dengarkan aku! Karena aku tidak akan mengulang! Dia—" tangan besar itu menunjuk lelaki yang jadi penyebab perselisihan ini, "David... tidak bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang terjadi! Semua yang ada dalam kungkungan Rotation Club adalah korban. Kita sama-sama memiliki dua tujuan. Melepaskan diri dalam kungkungan itu dan—"

Sejenak mereka tercekat, memandang sebuah benda yang menjadi impian selama ini.

"_Gold Diamond_!" Dariuz Pahlevi, lelaki itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada sebentuk bola kristal, sewarna emas, sekilau permata. Seolah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pemilik benda pregtisius tinggi itu.

"Aringga mempercayakan ini padaku. Aku juga harus menjaga amanahnya untuk menjaga kalian. Priyanka, Natalia, musuh terbesar kita saat ini adalah keserakahan. Jika keserakahan telah menguasai kita, bukan hanya David, tapi kita semua bisa menganggap satu sama lain sebagai musuh!"

Dariuz menatap sahabatnya satu persatu, tak luput juga sepasang manik kolang-kaling yang tak menyiratkan apapun. "Kita semua sama," ia melanjutkan, "karena itulah kita harus berteman. Dan karena kita berteman, kita harus saling berbagi—"

"DARIUZ!" Priyanka Sharma, wanita India berambut selayaknya bintang iklan sampo terkenal itu menggertak. Namun tak mempengaruhi Dariuz, sama sekali.

"Kita harus saling melindungi dari ancaman musuh terbesar kita. Jika tidak... jangan mengharapkan bagian permata emas ini, secuilpun!"

Hening.

Hanya ada suara deru nafas yang saling beradu amarah, dari kedua perempuan tentunya. Sungguh, Priyanka tak menyangka akan disamakan dengan seorang bau kencur dalam persahabatan sehidup semati yang terikrarkan selama ini. "Ck, kau lebih naïf dari yang kubayangkan!" ia akhirnya mengundurkan diri, disusul Natalia Arlovskaya, gadis tomboy berkebangsaan Belarusia.

Ada hal penting yang lebih dipertahankan daripada adu mulut ini. Dariuz menghela nafas, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu berdiri lelaki tampan di bawahnya.

"_Thanks_..." kehangatan memeluk Dariuz saat tubuh tinggi tegap itu mendekapnya erat.

"Aku akan melindungimu, David..." dan ia pun membalas pelukan itu, menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibir lelaki yang disebutnya, David.

**=x=x=**

Dariuz memandang kelip kunang-kunang di kejauhan, di sela rimbun pepohonan. Malam ini, lelaki Persia dan kawan-kawannya itu memang berada di sebuah villa. Tempat yang hanya diketahui Alfred dan David. Kedua pria itu memang memiliki hubungan khusus. Ia menjadi orang ketiga di antara mereka. Memang berbahaya bermain api di belakang _Big Rotation_, tapi bagi Dariuz, permainan kucing-kucingan dengan Alfred lebih memacu adrenalin, ketimbang permainan kadal-mengadali aparatur negara yang sudah menjadi rutinitas malamnya.

Alfred Frank Jones. Masyarakat dunia mengenalnya sebagai konglomerat muda, anggota keluarga Jones yang perusahaan penambang emas raksasa, Freeport**(1a)**. Tapi kau mungkin tak pernah menyangka, keluarga Jones berada di belakang kelahiran Rotation Club, organisasi kriminal multinasional. Klub gangster yang didirikan pada pertengahan abad 20 ini adalah titik absolut kehidupan orang-orang di dalamnya. Tak ada yang bisa lepas dari organisasi berlambang ular melingkar, berotasi, membentuk angka nol ini. Juga tak ada yang ingin melepaskan diri, kecuali dia ingin mati konyol.

Selain ekspansi psikotropika, jual beli senjata _illegal,_ humam trafficking, prostitusi, Rotation Club berperan penting dalam menciptakan instabilitas dunia. United States of America, negeri adidaya di mana oraganisasi ini dilahirkan pun tak luput dari 'colekan' mereka. Apalagi, Kepolisian Negara yang seharusnya menangkal berbagai ancaman negara, justru 'bersahabat' dengan mereka.

Keluarga Jones, mulai dari Francis Bonnefoy Jones, atau yang dikenal sebagai Jones senior, hingga generasi ketiga sekarang ini, Alfred Frank Jones, selalu berhubungan dekat dengan Arthur Kirkland, Ketua Umum Partai Republik**(1b)** yang gemar 'menggonggongi' pemerintahan Gedung Putih. Menurunnya dominasi Partai Republik secara drastis di kursi Dewan Senat yang disimbolkan dengan kemenangan Barrack Obama untuk kedua kalinya, tak hanya menggertakkan tulang buku-buku Arthur. Tapi juga para konglomerasi, mengingat kebijakan Obama yang mulai 'menjaga jarak' dengan kapitalisme. Politisi yang 'nakal' terhadap kapitalis, tak bisa dibiarkan duduk berlama-lama di pemerintahan, apalagi di kursi tertinggi.

Keluarga Jones sudah merasakan 'kenakalan' Obama, ketika setahun lagi kontrak Freeport di Indonesia berakhir, dan Obama yang baru saja naik tahta untuk kedua kalinya, dengan cueknya menolak intervensi ke Jakarta. Perlu 'colekan' intensif untuk 'menyadarkan' Presiden yang diusung Partai Demokrat**(1c)** itu. Dan upaya ini semakin mudah dengan adanya dukungan Arthur yang... sekalipun kader Partainya gagal menduduki mayoritas kursi Dewan Senat, namun ia berhasil mendudukkan kembali Scott Kirkland di kursi tertinggi Kepolisian Negara yang terlepas beberapa tahun ini lantaran keterlibatan saudara lelakinya tersebut dalam kasus korupsi simulator SIM yang pernah menggemparkan Amerika dekade lalu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Suara tak asing itu, membuat Dariuz terperanjat. Anggota Rotation Club divisi Terorisme ini segera bangun dari rebahan beraltar rumput berembun yang dinikmatinya beberapa menit ke belakang, "Dunia di luar sana pasti sedang meributkan kematian _Big Rotation_," ia mendesah, "menurutmu, sampai kapan kita akan bertahan dari persembunyian ini," dipandangnya pria tampan yang merebahkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanggapan datar pria itu mendecakkan lidahnya, "13 September. Dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pembicaraan kita!"

"Tahun?"

"Ayolah~ David! Ini tahun 2013, tanggal 13. 13 adalah angka keramat! Dan mungkin ini akan menjadi—"

"Dua hari yang lalu tanggal berapa?"

"Kau mau mengetes seberapa jernih ingatanku? Baiklah! Dua hari yang lalu tanggal 11 September 2013, sehari yang lalu— tunggu! 11 September? Dua hari yang lalu?"

Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir lelaki bernama David, "11 September, dunia sibuk memperingati tragedi runtuhnya WTC. Sampai sebulan pun, perhatian dunia akan terarah pada serangan terorisme tahun 2001 itu. Pembunuhan konglomerat Freeport, Alfred Frank Jones pada 11 September 2013, tidak akan mampu mengalihkan perhatian dunia. Lagipula, apa kau yakin, pihak Kepolisian maupun keluarga Jones akan mengangkat kasus pembunuhan itu?" kedua pasang mata berbeda warna saling menatap, disusul kedua bibir saling menyeringai.

"Pembunuhan Alfred di Markas Rotation Club. Tak seorang pun, bernyali mengungkap keberadaan Rotation Club, sekalipun telah nyata-nyata di depan mata."

Dariuz segera mengamini determinasi David. Operasi Rotarian—sebutan untuk anggota Rotation Club—selama ini memang bukan tanpa pengetahuan Kepolisian. Scott Kirkland tahu benar, bagaimana dirinya menebar teror di masyarakat, lalu mengkambinghitamkannya pada imigran Timur Tengah. Tapi, Kepala Kepolisian negara bagian Washington itu membiarkan saja. Toh ia berkepentingan terhadap instabilitas Amerika. Itu bisa dijadikan alasan sang adik untuk menggonggongi Gedung Putih. Inilah, mengapa Dariuz menyebut kinerjanya dengan istilah 'kadal-mengadali'. Bukan 'kucing-kucingan' yang lazim untuk merepresentasikan relasi kriminalis dan Kepolisian.

Yeah~ _Dariuz is_ _The_ _Criminal Cat just for The Big Rotation_!Dariuz tersenyum dalam hati mengingat kinerjanya selama ini. Ia memang hanya perlu beraksi se-_natural _mungkin, untuk memberikan 'tontonan' yang menaikkan _rating_ CNN**(1d)** serta mempertebal halaman The Washington Pos**(1e)**, keesokan harinya.

Dengan demikian, bukankah meng-kasus-kan kematian Alfred, tak ubahnya membuka _link _Rotation Club, Kepolisian dan Keluarga Jones? Tidak salah lagi, hal itu hanya akan menjadi santapan media, menjatuhkan integeritas masing-masing pihak, dan tentu saja tidak akan menghidupkan Alfred lagi! Dari sini sudah jelas. Alfred mungkin seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi keluarga Jones. Tapi...

"Seperti halnya Bush yang mengorbankan rakyatnya untuk menjaga eksistensi Bush Exploration Company**(1f)**, kurasa Matthew William Jones pun tak akan keberatan mengorbankan saudara kembarnya untuk menjaga eksistensi Freeport, terlebih Rotation Club," David berkesimpulan, "Bahkan... daripada mempertimbangkan mencari keadilan atas pembunuhan saudaranya, kurasa Matthew akan lebih memikirkan cara menyembunyikan kasus itu agar tak mencuat ke publik."

"11 September, kita melihat dua ironisme dunia," Dariuz mendengus.

"Itulah Amerika," David menengadah, "tak ada yang lebih berharga di Amerika kecuali kekayaan, kekuasaan dan kebebasan," ia membuat Dariuz terperanjat dengan sentuhan tangan dinginnya, "dan tak ada yang bisa kaulakukan kecuali menikmati persembunyian ini!" hanya sentuhan kecil, namun mampu meremas-remas birahi sang lelaki Arya, "ah tidak! Bukan persembunyian, karena kita memang tidak bersembunyi," mengoyak kesabarannya dengan perlahan, "bersenang-senang! Yeah~ itulah kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaan kita sekarang," dan lihatlah tatapan _persuasive _itu, "bukankah begitu, Prince of Persia?"

Dariuz tak berkomentar, batinnya sibuk mengagumi pahatan rupawan di sampingnya. David Goldstein, entah bagaimana kaki tangan Alfred sekaligus ketua Divisi-nya itu, memiliki rupa-rupa yang sempurna. Dia pria idaman wanita, dan wanita idaman pria.

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku bisa bersenang-senang di atas duka sahabat," Dariuz akhirnya meloloskan diri dari cengkraman penggoda iman itu. Ia boleh saja mengabaikan Al-Quran yang mengutuki homoseksual. Tapi ia tak bisa mengabaikan situasi dan kondisi yang tak memperkenankannya melakukan perbuatan kaum Luth itu. Setidaknya untuk sekarang ini.

David tersenyum simpul, "Membunuh orang penting saat mata dunia teralih pada hal penting lainnya," beranjak dari rebahannya, "Aringga Putra Nusantara," menuangkan vodka smirnoff yang menemani pelarian Dariuz ke padang lamun tadi, "Rotarian dari Indonesia itu sungguh prospektif," menenggaknya hingga habis. "Dia sangat _oportunity _dengan memanfaatkan konpirasi dan afiliasi Rotation Club, Polisi dan Keluarga Jones sebagai nilai tawar yang menguntungkan rencananya—"

"Terlalu dini menyakini Aringga pembunuhnya," Dariuz menyela.

"Apa terlalu dini juga, menyakini Alfred salah satu orang yang dinanti kematiannya?"

Dariuz tidak menyangkal retorika itu. Alfred F. Jones memang menyebalkan. Entah bagaimana, _Big Rotation—_sebutan untuk pemimpin tertinggi Rotation Club—itu memiliki kelebihan yang aneh; menelan sesuatu, lalu memuntahkannya kembali.

Sejak Alfred naik 'tahta' empat tahun lalu, tak sepeser pun profit Rotation Club yang bersarang ke rekening Rotarian. Alfred menghabiskannya untuk membeli emas permata. Batu mulia murni itu dileburkan, didesain ulang, lalu disimpan ke dalam perut sendiri_. _Jika _income _bulan berikutnya sudah masuk, sang _Master of Rotarian_ akan memuntahkannya untuk ditambal dengan serpihan emas permata lain yang baru dibeli dan dileburkan. Me-_recycle _sesuai selera, lalu ditelan lagi untuk di simpan. Begitulah seterusnya, sang konglomerat Amerika ini menyimpan hartanya dengan cara menjijikkan. Hingga ia mati dengan menjijikkan pula; perut terbelah, organ tubuh berserakan dan _Gold Diamond, _harta yang disimpan di bank perutnya itu, berpindah ke tangan sang pembunuh.

"Tidak hanya Aringga yang menginginkan kematian Alfred..." Dariuz memandang arak-arakan awan di langit tak berbintang.

Ketika Alfred ditemukan tak bernyawa di ruang kerjanya pada malam 11 September, bukan mayat menyedihkannya yang mengguncang markas. Adalah _Gold Diamond, _kepentingan para Rotarian memburu Aringga Putra Nusantara, seseorang yang berlumur darah di malam pembunuhan itu. Dan kenyataannya, memang lelaki Indonesia itu yang terakhir kali keluar dari ruang kerja Alfred dengan tangan bergetar, mencengkeram Gold Diamond. Tidak ada penjelasan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Namun sebagai rekan satu divisi, Dariuz, Priyanka dan Natalia tahu benar apa yang harus dilakukan. Yeah~ memangnya apa lagi kalau bukan melarikan diri?

"Tidakkah kau merasa suksesi pemerintahan Rotation Club maupun Freeport atas nama Alfred, mengecewakan Matthew? Matthew lebih jenius dan bijaksana. Tentunya dia merasa lebih pantas memimpin Rotation Club maupun Freeport, dibanding Alfred yang bodoh dan hanya bisa bersenang-senang. Kita tidak akan tahu Matthew _ngambek_, jika dia tidak pergi ke Kanada, bukan?"

"Matthew ke Kanada untuk mengejar Gilbert, kekasih homonya. Dan karena penyimpangan seksual itulah dia gagal—"

"Bukankah Alfred juga homo? Dia tidur denganmu kan?"

Dariuz salah tingkah sendiri, menyadari kata-katanya telah mengubah ekspresi pria di sebelahnya, "Arthur Kirkland..." dia menetralisir keadaan, "bukankah kita semua tahu, kekalahan Mitt Romney pada pemilu tahun lalu semakin merenggangkan hubungan Partai Republik dan keluarga Jones yang sudah merenggang sejak Alfred naik tahta? Lalu Rotarians sendiri, bukankah kita memiliki motif yang lebih kuat daripada Matthew maupun duo Kirkland? Ah~ bukan hanya motif, tapi alibi! Pembunuhan Alfred terjadi di lingkungan Klub Rotation, pada 11 September pukul 10 malam. Kita semua ada di sana."

Dariuz mengerjapkan mata, menanti tanggapan pria di sebelahnya yang hanya menatap kosong ke depan. "Pembunuhan Alfred, siapapun berpeluang melakukannya," ia terus memancing situasi kondusif, "tentu sangat gegabah jika kita menghakimi Aringga sebagai satu-satunya pendosa di malam 11 September itu. Aku yakin, Aringga—"

"Seharusnya, kau tak perlu bimbang ketika Priyanka memberimu pilihan, aku atau kalian."

Interupsi itu tidaklah mengherankan Dariuz. Ia sudah cukup memahami David yang selalu _Out Of Topic_.

"Kau sahabat yang setia, Dariuz. Bukan pecinta yang setia."

Dariuz sadar. Segala hal yang keluar dari mulut David selalu mampu membungkam mulutnya. Tapi pria Iran itu benar-benar tidak ingat, sejak kapan hubungannya dengan sang atasan bergeser paradigma. Dari yang semula seks menjadi bercinta. David Goldstein, pria jenius yang ia yakini keturunan Amerika-Israel itu memang terlalu menggoda untuk disia-siakan, di akhir rapat misi. Tatapan matanya yang _persuasive_, _gesture _seduktif setiap kali memaparkan stratregi teror, tak pernah ia sia-siakan begitu Aringga, Priyanka, Natalia, dan teroris lainnya meninggalkan ruang rapat.

Sejak itulah Dariuz memperbaharui dukungannya pada Al-Quran. Ia tak bisa lagi menyetujui Al-Quran yang mengutuk perbuatan kaum Luth. Toh kenyataannya ia sendiri tak bisa lepas dari ketertarikan sejenis. Setahu Dariuz, hanya itu yang mendasari pergumulan panas di atas meja _briefing_. Tidak ada kata cinta—apalagi kesetiaan—yang terlontar dari mulutnya maupun mulut David. Lagipula, tidakkah David terlalu naïf? Ia bergumul dengannya setelah berkali-kali tidur dengan Alfred. Dan sekarang, ia bicara tentang cinta dan kesetiaan? Memangnya siapa yang menginginkan cinta? Siapa yang menginginkan kesetiaan? Apakah David? Apakah dirinya?

Dariuz menggeleng. Ia yakin, sekalipun tidak menyetujui pandangan Al-Quran terkait homosexual, tapi... ia tidak benar-benar ingin mendurhakai firman Tuhan-nya itu! Masih ada keinginan baginya untuk berhenti menggilai dunia homoseksual, lalu kembali ke jalan lurus. Apakah dalam hal ini David berpandangan lain? Apakah jalan menyimpang pria itu sudah terlalu jauh dan tak ada keinginan baginya untuk kembali ke jalan lurus? Terlebih, apakah David menginginkan dirinya? Menginginkan cintanya? Kesetiaanya?

Ah, Dariuz lupa. David tak beragama dan... hei~ ini dunia gengster! Masihkah bicara agama? Dariuz memang sudah _ngawur_, se-_ngawur_ tangannya yang bergerilya menjelajahi wajah rupawan di sampingnya. Merasakan kesempurnaan pahatan Allah Yang Maha Berkarya, menikmati kepasrahan yang seolah berkata, "_Touch me more..._", mengelus bibir yang akan mengatakannya dengan seduktif dan... inilah yang paling disenangi Dariuz! Ia senang bibir manis itu melahapnya, mengulumnya, memuaskannya.

Bibir David memang selalu manis, tak hanya untuk bercumbu tapi juga bertutur kata. Dan di banyak kesempatan, bibir manis itu berkali-kali mencumbu Alfred. Apakah cinta dan kesetiaan, yang selalu dituturkannya untuk membuai Alfred? Hingga sang _Big Rotation_ menjadi seperti apa yang dikatakan para Rotarian: bodoh dan hanya bisa bersenang-senang?

Ada gelegak amarah yang tersapu liur birahi. Dariuz tak menungkiri perasaan ini, setiap kali melihat—bahkan sekedar mengingat—kebersamaan David dan Alfred. Tapi, ia masih belum menyakini perasaan itu sebagai... apa yang disebut Elizavetha Hedervary dalam merepresentasikan hubungan segitiga antara rekan divisinya dari negeri Jiran, Asraff Ibrahim, Aringga Putra Nusantara dan pria Belanda sang ketua Divisi, Willem van Braun.

Kecemburuan. Begitulah _Rotarian Girl_, maniak homo dari divisi Narkoba itu mengatakannya. Rasanya, sulit bagi Dariuz untuk meletakkan analogi segitiga Asraff-Aringga-Willem pada dirinya, David dan Alfred. Keyakinannya sulit menerima asumsi cemburu atas hubungan David dan—

Tunggu!

Kecemburuan?

Untuk kesekian kalinya Dariuz dibuat menggernyit oleh satu kata ini. Apakah David sekarang sedang... menyelidiki motifnya membunuh Alfred? Dan dia... mengasumsikan kecemburuan sebagai motifnya untuk menghabisi Alfred?

Menarik perlahan jemarinya, Dariuz tersenyum miris, "Bagaimanapun... Aringga tidak cukup bernyali merobek-robek perut Alfred," ia mengingat benar motif dan alibinya malam itu, "dia Indonesian. Kau tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana mental orang-orang Indonesia?" ia tidak ingat, kecemburuan akan mampu menggerakkan impulsifitas-nya selama ini, "Aringga... dia tidak mungkin melakukannya."

Jadi, upaya membela diri sekaligus memenangkan penyelidikan ini, memang tidak ada lagi, selain memunculkan kembali sang praduga tak bersalah, "Terlebih, Aringga hanyalah pelancong pembawa visa kunjung yang dikejar-kejar Scott Kirkland."

David tertawa.

"Nampaknya kau frustasi dengan penyelidikanmu," pikir Dariuz, tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengangkat sudut bibir ketika sebotol vodka tertuang habis ke dalam gelas.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau menyukai vodka," sang pria jenius menenggak habis minuman beralkohol tinggi itu, "kupikir, seks homo saja, pantangan moral dan agama yang sudah kaulanggar—"

"Kalau syahwat sudah tegak, moral dan agama pun akan lunak," seringaian Dariuz, mengguratkan lipatan di kening David, "bukankah itu yang selalu kita yakini?" keduanya tergelak.

"Ya ya ya~ aku jadi semakin yakin, kau..." manik kolang-kaling itu membentur _blackpearl, _"tidak sepolos yang kukira," konvergensi keduanya diakhiri senyum tipis sang Aryan.

"Kau terlalu naïf, David. Kita semua tahu, kepolosan hanya milik Aringga—"

"Itu pun ternyata di luar dugaanku," David berkelakar, "dan mungkin juga di luar dugaanmu."

Dariuz mendengus lirih, "Memang sulit mempercayai Aringga, pelakunya," angannya melayang pada sahabat dari negeri Zamrud Khatulistiwa, "dia hanyalah turis..."

Aringga Putra Nusantara, pemuda yang sebenarnya cukup 'pendiam' bila dibanding Rotarian lainnya. Tidak banyak yang ia ketahui dari pria Indonesia itu selain riwayatnya sebagai pelancong pembawa visa kunjung yang sudah jatuh tempo. Dan karena itulah ia dikejar-kejar Scott Kirkland lalu dijebloskannya ke dalam lingkaran ular ini.

Anggota Klub Rotation memang para kriminalis dunia. Biasanya direkomendasikan Scott Kirkland. Polisi yang namanya sering tersebut-sebut dalam berbagai kasus korupsi di tubuh Kepolisian ini, memang sedang giat-giatnya mencitrakan diri, demi pemulihan nama baik. Inilah mengapa tak seorang pun mampu melepaskan diri dari Rotation Club. Simbiosis mutualisme antara Jones dan Kirkland, menjadi nilai tawar pertama. Keluar sarang ular milik Jones, sudah pasti masuk kandang harimau milik Kirkland. Nilai tawar kedua, sudah pasti kekejaman Rotation Club itu sendiri kepada para pengkhianat, pembelot, pembangkang. Dan sejak diperintah Alfred, semakin bertambahlah nilai tawar itu. Bukankah tidak ada karyawan yang mau keluar dari perusahaannya, tanpa pesangon?

Dariuz mendesah. Dua tahun yang lalu, Scott menangkap dan menjualnya kepada Alfred sebagai teroris. Saat itu ia hanya berpikir, betapa hijaunya mata Scott terhadap uang, hingga Aringga yang ditangkapnya sebagai turis, tak luput dari bisnis 'sampingan' sang polisi korup.

"Dia anggota jaringan narkoba Internasional yang mendapat grasi, hanya dua bulan setelah naiknya Susilo Bambang Yudhoyono ke tahtanya untuk pertama kali. Dia juga pernah menjadi anggota Al-Qaeda Indone—"

"Tunggu!" Dariuz menginterupsi, "Aku tahu, presiden yang suka memberi grasi pada terpidana narkoba itu. Tapi—"

"Apa kaupikir Alfred salah sasaran saat merekrut Aringga?" David menyela dengan seringai tipisnya, "Alfred memang tidak lebih pintar dari Matthew, tapi dia lebih licik dari Matthew. Karena itulah ia bisa menduduki tahtanya. Dan didudukkannya Aringga di kursi angggota divisi Narkoba juga karena kelicikannya itu!"

Kali ini Dariuz tak bereaksi apa-apa.

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah Scott yang menjual Aringga, atau Alfred yang memesan Aringga. Yang jelas, masuknya Aringga adalah keberuntungan besar, bagi Rotation Club pada umumnya dan bagi Alfred pada khususnya," menjedai sejenak, David meletakkan kedua tangannya ke belakang untuk menopang tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak terlalu kecil, "kau tahu, apa yang terjadi di divisi Narkoba sejak masuknya Aringga?"

Pertanyaan David membuat wajah Dariuz memerah. Ia bersyukur, ini malam hari dan ia tak perlu khawatir, perubahan wajahnya setiap kali mengingat cerita Elizavetha tentang divisinya terlihat—

"Jangan bilang kau sedang mengingat pertemuanmu dengan Elizavetha!"

Ah, kenapa David tahu apa yang dipikirkannya? Apakah wajahnya sudah sedemikian merah, sehingga—

"Elizavetha itu wanita konyol," David tersenyum tipis, "Sejak kematian Kiku Honda, si Rotarian dari divisi persenjataan itu, dia kehilangan rekan penerima cerita-cerita konyolnya," ia berdecak, "Makanya, fujoshi gila itu membagikan cerita pelampiasan hasrat pribadinya kepada siapapun, termasuk dirimu—"

"Cerita? Khayalan?" pertanyaan dalam hati itu menyembul begitu saja dari mulut Dariuz.

"Kau benar-benar percaya, telah terjadi cinta segitiga antara Asraff, Aringga dan Willem?" David tergelak.

"Hei~! Seantero markas juga mengetahuinya," Dariuz salah tingkah sendiri.

"Yeah~ seperti yang sudah kukatakan. Elizavetha membagikan cerita pelampiasan hasrat pribadinya itu ke semua orang. Termasuk dirimu yang kulihat beberapa tahun terakhir ini selalu meluangkan waktu untuk minum teh bersamanya. Kalian pasti bercerita tentang _homoerotica _kan?" David tertawa-tawa.

"Tidak pernah ada cinta antara mereka bertiga," David menghentikan tawanya setelah melihat gurat kekesalan di wajah pria gagah di sebelahnya, "Yang ada hanyalah... persaingan reputasi," ia menatap jauh ke depan, "kinerja Willem sebagai Ketua Divisi Narkoba semakin menurun. Hubungannya dengan Alfred pun semakin memburuk. Alfred bermaksud memecat dan menggantikannya dengan orang lain. Kau tahu arti memecat dan mengganti dalam konteks Rotation Club, bukan?"

David menatap Dariuz penuh arti. Dariuz memahaminya sekali. Ia masih ingat, rentetan peristiwa berdarah yang pernah terjadi di internal Klub Rotation. Baik yang diketahuinya dari orang lain maupun dari mata kepala sendiri. Dengan keji, Antonio Carriedo Fernandez menghabisi Lovino Vargas demi merebut kursi tertinggi Divisi Persenjataan. Pada akhirnya, ia habis di tangan Feliciano Vargas yang dendam oleh kematian kakaknya. Kiku Honda tak butuh waktu lama untuk menumbangkan Feliciano. Meski kepemimpinannya pun hanya seumur jagung, karena Ludwig Beilscmidt ternyata menyimpan hasrat kekuasaan yang tinggi di balik wajah _stoic-_nya. Dan pria Jerman itulah yang bercokol di kursi tertinggi Divisi persenjataan hingga kemelut 11 September berkecamuk. Memecat dan mengganti dalam konteks Rotation Club memang tak lain 'Pembunuhan Anjing'.

Alfred hanya memerlukan anjing untuk membunuh anjing. Ia segan mengotori tangannya dengan darah anjing. _'Bunuh Anjing Dengan Anjing, Jangan Kotori Tangan Kita Dengan Darah Anjing',_ prinsip yang sebenarnya tak hanya diyakini oleh setiap pemimpin Rotation Club, tapi juga para Rotarian sendiri. Prinsip itu sebenarnya ditujukan untuk lawan di luar organisasi. Namun sejak diperintah Alfred, entah kenapa, berlaku pula untuk sesama Rotarian.

Mungkin karena kediktatoran Alfred? Mungkin karena kesenangan pria itu terhadap 'permainan'? Mungkin juga karena kebosanan Rotarian? Entahlah~ yang jelas 'Tata Pemerintahan Baru' yang dicetuskan Alfred dalam setiap manifesto-nya, justru menimbulkan friksi di sana sini. Dan sebenarnya, Dariuz tak menyangka friksi-friksi itu akan meracuni Divisi Narkoba, setelah sebelumnya mengguncang Divisi Persenjataan.

Siapa tak kenal Willem van Braun? Pria Belanda ketua Divisi Narkoba itu, terkenal akan loyalitasnya terhadap klub maupun Alfred. Rasa-rasanya, tak mungkin ia berbuat kesalahan, hingga membuat Alfred berpikir ingin memecat dan menggantinya. Ah~ tunggu dulu! Apakah ini karena... Gold Diamond? Bahkan Willem yang cuek itu, bisa merasa bosan dengan egosentris Alfred? Jika memang demikian, Willem pun memiliki motif dan alibi yang jelas di malam 11 September itu.

"Sayangnya, Asraff yang sudah lama mengabdi pada Rotation Club tidak dilihat Alfred sebagai calon pengganti Willem. Alfred selalu menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Aringga, yang baru direkrut. Kita semua tahu itu kan?" David mengacaukan pikiran Darius, "Bagi Asraff, Willem, maupun anggota Divisi Narkoba lain, apakah hal itu bisa diterima?" mendecak, ia kembali melayangkan pandangan ke depan, "Kurasa, itulah yang terjadi di tubuh Divisi Narkoba. Tapi Elizavetha memandangnya lain. Cinta segitiga? _Homoerotica_?" gelak tawa kembali diperlihatkan.

Dariuz masih berpikir-pikir. Alfred memunculkan calon pengganti Willem, sudah pasti untuk 'menyuntikkan' paranoia terhadap pria berambut jabrik itu. Syukur jika bisa menyingkirkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Tapi, mengapa harus Aringga? Bukankah Asraff, si Rotarian dari Malaysia yang berkiprah cukup lama di Divisi Narkoba itu lebih mampu menggentarkan Willem, bila dibandingkan Aringga yang baru direkrut? Sekalipun benar, Aringga seorang mafia narkoba yang sudah lama diincar Alfred, tapi dia tidak lebih berpengalaman sebagai Rotarian, bila dibandingkan Asraff, kan?

Rasa-rasanya... ini seperti... suatu perkara yang diada-adakan! David yang mengada-ngadakan perkara ini! Kalau memang demikian, dia tak ubahnya Elizavetha! Dia pengkhayal! Ah, Dariuz benar-benar bingung, siapa sebenarnya yang sedang menceritakan imajinasinya! Apakah Elizavetha yang mungkin sedang memburu Gold Diamond? Atau David, pria di sebelahnya ini yang... mungkinkah dia juga menginginkan Gold Diamond? Refleks, Dariuz menggeser duduknya.

David nampak tak menyadari. Ia terus menuturkan kata per kata melalui bibirnya yang menggoda, bak pelacur intelektual, "Tapi Willem tidaklah bodoh. Kematian Adnan dijadikannya kesempatan untuk membuang pesaingnya. Dan kau tahu?" manik kolang-kalingnya kembali berkonvergen dengan _blackpearl_, "aku selalu berdebar-debar setiap kali berdekatan dengan Aringga!"

Dariuz terdiam. Ia memang tak harus memikirkan apa yang terjadi di tubuh Divisi Narkoba, jika Aringga, topik utama pembicaraan ini, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Divisi tersebut. Willem memberikan Aringga kepada David saat Alfred mengumumkan agar setiap Ketua Divisi mentransferkan satu anggotanya ke Divisi Terorisme yang kekurangan anggota setelah kematian pengkhianat, Saddiq Adnan. Alfred memang sangat menyayangi David. Tak pernah sedetik pun, ia membiarkan David sendiri. Yeah~ meskipun kenyataannya, selalu ada celah untuk mencuri kekasih hati sang _Big Rotation _itu. Tentunya, kau tahu sendiri siapa pencuri itu!

Dariuz melengkungkan sudut bibir, kembali memfokuskan pendengarannya. Sepertinya ia mulai mendapat pencerahan. Lihatlah, matanya elangnya yang tajam dan prospektif itu!

"Aringga itu... sebenarnya dia cerdik dan menyimpan potensi diri yang besar. Sayangnya... dia seseorang yang mudah dikendalikan! Dan Alfred telah mengendalikannya untuk kepentingan-kepentingan pribadi. Mau tidak mau, aku harus beretorika atas kedatangannya di Divisi kita. Terlebih, Alfred tak berkomentar apapun atas keputusan Willem—"

"Meskipun demikian, kurasa Alfred tidak akan membunuhmu, David!" Dariuz menimpali. "Dia mencintaimu..." ia menyeringai tipis, "dan mungkin... ia tidak pernah sadar, cinta itu bisa membunuhnya!" dibiarkan saja kedua pasang mata itu saling menyelami makna. "Tapi... Yeah..." sebelum akhirnya, dialihkannya sendiri, "kurasa tidak ada keuntungan yang kalian ambil dari menumpahkan darah hati masing-masing."

David hanya tersenyum, "_Yeah~ He wasn't able to bleeding my heart. He can only bleeding my ass. And I just need lessen my provision ass for him, don't I?_"

Keduanya tergelak.

"_And let me fvcking you?_"

Kau mungkin tak percaya, kata-kata yang dilontarkan dengan senyum mesum itu berasal dari Dariuz Pahlevi, seorang muslim taat yang dua tahun lalu mendatangi Amerika dengan membawa teror atas nama Tuhan. Ia merasa lelah atas perlakuan tidak adil sang negeri adikuasa terhadap Palestina, Afganistan, Irak dan negeri-negeri muslim lainnya. Paling membekas tentu saja, terhadap negaranya sendiri, Republik Islam Iran, yang dijatuhi embargo ekonomi terkait program nuklirnya.

Tapi Dariuz tak mengatasnamakan Allah, ketika tiba-tiba tujuan itu berubah arah. Bahkan saat dijebloskan ke dalam lingkaran ular ini dan berkali-kali mengencani David, ia menyadari benar kesehatan jasmani dan rohaninya. Dariuz tahu, Allah tidak menginginkannya menjadi penjahat, apalagi penikmat pria. Dariuz tahu, dirinya telah berbuat sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan agamanya sendiri, dan mungkin juga, agama lain.

Tapi... ia memang hanya ingin menjadi manusia yang manusiawi! Manusia yang hidup di dunia, yang tidak sempurna, yang diberi akal, pikiran dan nafsu keduniawian oleh Allah, Sang Maha Pencipta. Bukan manusia surgawi, yang hidup di akhirat, yang merasa harus melakukan hal-hal sempurna, yang menjauhkan diri dari penalaran logika dan nafsu keduniawian.

Rasa kemanusiaan. Yeah~ _credo _itulah yang menggerakkannya, di tengah _osteoporosis _agama yang dialaminya. Keyakinan itu pula yang menanamkan protes atas perlakuan meng-anjing-kan manusia di tubuh Rotation Club. Dan yang terbarukan tentu saja, pembunuhan 11 September.

Dariuz menghela nafas. Siapapun bisa membunuh Alfred, karena siapapun memang menginginkan kematian konglomerat 38 tahun itu. Sekalipun benar, Aringga bukan sekedar turis belaka dan dialah 'pengadil' _The Big Rotation, _namun jangan lupakan juga kenyataan dia terbunuh di malam 11 September itu.

Dariuz merinding sendiri mengingat efektifitas tiga butir timah panas dalam melumpuhkan pergerakan sang Putra Nusantara. Entah siapa yang menyarangkannya. Kematian Aringga menurutnya lebih janggal dibanding kematian Alfred yang... ia yakin bukan Aringga pelakunya! Dan mungkin karena itulah bayangan pemuda Indonesia itu tak pernah hilang dari benaknya, sekalipun dia telah menghilang dari dunia ini untuk selama-lamanya. Wajah kuning langsat yang memucat itu selalu mengikutinya, seolah minta sesuatu darinya. Mungkin pengusutan misteri pembunuhan 11 September? Mungkin pembersihan nama baiknya sebagai pendosa di malam itu? Atau lebih _universal _lagi, pencarian maling yang berteriak maling?

Apapun itu, Dariuz kini menyadari, meremangnya bulu-bulu hitam yang menghiasi tangan perkasanya, bukan karena kehadiran Aringga di sela-sela rimbun kegelapan itu, ataupun memikirkan pembunuhan manusia di malam 11 September. Melainkan... pembunuhan keyakinannya di malam ini... oleh seseorang di sebelahnya!

"Dariuz... peluklah aku! Setidaknya demi kesehatan jantungmu."

Sebuah pelukan bisa menahan hormon stress yang dikenal dengan _cortisol, _lalu menaikkan level _oxytocin, _hormon yang berkaitan dengan maternal yang mampu mengurangi tingkat tekanan darah. Hingga akhirnya disimpulkan, pelukan bisa mengurangi resiko penyakit jantung. Teori _medical_ yang selalu diaplikasikan David ke dalam teori _romantical _itu, pada akhirnya menyadarkan Dariuz. Tak hanya kebesaran _testosterone _maupun _cortisol-_nya sematayang mendorong impulsifitasnya selama ini, melainkan 'undangan' David sendiri yang turut menyukseskan permusyawaratan kedua syahwat.

Lazimnya, sperma dan sel telur bertemu dan bermusyawarah untuk menghasilkan suatu generasi baru. Namun sekali lagi, itu hanyalah idiomasi untuk mendeskripsikan seksualitas. Selalu ada bagian kecil yang tidak sependapat dengan _status quo ,_yang bahkan ditetapkan sendiri oleh Tuhan. Itulah permusyawaratan sperma dengan sperma yang bermakna tak lebih dari pemuasan kesenangan semata. Dan bukankah memang demikian kenyataannya?

Sebuah pelukan yang selalu menjalar ke aktivitas birahi lainnya itu, tak hanya membunuh keimanan Dariuz yang memang sudah rapuh, tapi juga menghabisi keyakinannya untuk tidak bersenang-senang di atas duka sahabat. Dan... Yeah... menyembunyikan kemunafikan otak dan spermanya yang menentang keyakinannya! Bukankah dia yang kemarin begitu getol mempertahankan David dari sinisme Priyanka dan Natalia? Bukankah _French kiss _kemarin tidak berakhir _blow job _semata, jika bayangan Aringga tidak hadir menginterupsi? Dan pembicaraan malam ini... bukankah tak lebih dari memancing suara David atas Aringga?

Pancingan itu telah dimakan umpan. David telah bersuara mengenai diri Aringga. Dan sekalipun suaranya hanyalah imajinasi semata, bukankah Dariuz menyakini atasan sekaligus orang terdekat sang _Big Rotation _itu sebagai informan yang menyimpan informasi yang tidak diketahuinya? Ya. Riwayat hidup Aringga yang ternyata tak luput dari noda hitam, setidaknya mengurangi penyangkalan Dariuz atas kenyataan Aringga sang pendosa di malam 11 September itu. Hanya mengurangi, karena sebagian diri Dariuz memang masih berdiri di pihak penyangkalan. Meskipun bagian yang berdiri di pihak persetujuan, lebih mempengaruhi tindakannya melalui bisikan-bisikannya.

'_Maafkan aku Aringga. Sesungguhnya... aku adalah orang yang tidak sabar menikmati hadiah atas kemenangan di malam 11 September. Setidaksabar tanganku melucuti pembungkus hadiah ini. Aku tahu apa yang kauinginkan, tapi tolong izinkan aku melakukan apa yang juga kuinginkan. Pergi dan menjauhlah, jika kau tak ingin melihat keinginan kami. Akan kubuat kau tenang di alam sana, jika esok aku masih selamat dari kutukan Allah. Dan terimakasih, jika memang kau yang menentukan kemenangan Rotarian di malam 11 September itu...'_

Ya, Dariuz telah mendapatkan pencerahan itu. Sesosok tubuh polos yang menggeliat di atas rumput berembun memang hal yang paling mencerahkannya saat ini. Dariuz telah mengabaikan segala-galanya ketika menyentuhnya, memancing desah dan erangan yang menggoda kejantanannya.

Tentunya sebelum diinterupsi gebrakan keras dari dalam vila.

"Priyanka? Natalia?"

Aringga boleh saja mengganggu dengan menghantuinya. Tapi Priyanka dan Natalia yang mengganggu, jelas bukanlah hantu. Dan Dariuz tak bisa mengabaikan kehidupan sahabat yang tersisa ini, "Terjadi sesuatu di vila. Seseorang mungkin menyerang Priyanka dan Natalia. Pakai lagi pakaianmu, David. Kita harus segera—"

"Tinggalkan aku jika kau lebih memilih sahabat—"

"Berhentilah memberiku pilihan kau atau mereka—"

"Tinggalkan aku jika aku tak bisa menyakinkanmu!"

Dariuz terdiam. Matanya menatap lurus sosok terlentang yang memandangnya sayu. "Kau tahu, aku tak bisa menghentikannya bukan?" ujarnya seraya memainkan diri sendiri. Setali tiga uang. Dariuz pun tak bisa menghentikan langkahnya untuk meninggalkan kepentingan sendiri.

Namun ternyata 10 langkah kakinya hanyalah kemunafikan semata, karena kenyataannya ia menarik mundur 10 langkah kaki itu. "Kita lakukan dengan cepat, David!" sambil melucuti pertahanan tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"_As you wish..._" dan melakukan keinginan yang disambut seringai manis sang _partner _itu dengan cepat pula.

.

"Hhaaahh~"

Dariuz menghempaskan tubuh kekarnya di rerumputan hijau itu. Peluh menetes dari tubuh kecokelatannya, menambah kemilau embun yang melekati hijau rumput, saksi bisu pergumulan panjangnya beberapa menit lalu.

Pria Iran itu mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali, mengusir benatangan putih yang terpendar di hadapannya. Ia menyelesaikan lebih lambat dari perkiraan. Ia lupa, seks tanpa ketenangan justru akan mempersulit orgasme. Dan ia tidak tahu, apakah senyum manis sang _partner_ yang menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang penuh bulu-bulu perkasa miliknya itu adalah senyum kepuasan.

"Dariuz, kau tahu apa motifku, jika aku yang membunuh Alfred?"

Dariuz memandang iba pria bernama David itu. Ada goresan merah di bibirnya ketika berucap. Ia memang selalu menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, untuk menahan setiap ugal-ugalan yang dimainkan Dariuz. Ini sudah kebiasaan Dariuz yang memang tak bisa dipisahkan dari premanisme. Jiwanya keras, raganya kasar. "Untuk semua ini, kan?" tapi Dariuz tahu, David menyukainya, menyukai darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Termasuk dari bokongnya yang sedang ditunjukkan Dariuz itu.

"Kau memang paling memahamiku, Dariuz..."

Yeah, pria itu masokis. Ia sering bercerita perihal Alfred yang tidak mampu memuaskannya, sekalipun telah banyak luka yang ditorehkan sang _Big Rotation _ke tubuhnya. Dariuz sebenarnya berpikir-pikir ulang, saat David menyatakan permainannya lebih menyenangkan dan memuaskan dibanding Alfred. Selalu Alfred yang lebih dulu memainkannya, menciptakan luka di tubuhnya. Wajar saja, ketika Dariuz yang memainkan, luka itu bertambah sakit, yang akhirnya bertambah puaslah sang masokis.

Dariuz memandang wajah kepuasan itu, lalu mengalihkannya pada langit malam tak berbintang. Ia mengakui benar kelihaian David dalam bersilat lidah. Dan sekalipun pria itu hanya bersilat lidah padanya, toh Dariuz hanya bisa tersenyum, "Manusia homo itu menjijikkan. Pemburu nafsu dunia yang tak bermoral," dan biarkan ia belajar darinya.

"Hei, setelah apa yang kita lakukan, haruskah kau mengatakan itu?"

Dariuz tersenyum, "Sudahlah! Kita harus segera menemui Priyanka dan Natalia," mengecup bibir terluka itu dan mengenakan kembali pakaiannya. David mengikuti saja.

.

"Priyanka, Natalia, kalian di mana?" gema suara Dariuz menyusuri setiap ruangan vila, "kita sudah terlambat David. Kita kehilangan mereka," dan ia baru menyadari telah kehilangan orang yang berharga lagi.

"David? Kau di mana? Kita harus segera mencari Priyanka dan Natalia!"

Dariuz merasa benar-benar sedang berbicara sendiri sekarang. Apakah ini karma? Setelah kematian Aringga, kehilangan Priyanka dan Natalia, haruskah ia terpisah dari David? Ataukah ini ulah arwah penasaran Aringga yang menuntut amanahnya? Atau malah hantu Alfred yang memuntut balas atas kematiannya?

Dariuz pusing, sepusing pandangannya yang menyusuri ruang tengah vila bergedung putih kelam ini.

"Ayolah David~ ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bermain petak umpet!" suara kegelisahannya bersahut-sahutan, "Katakan kau di mana atau aku akan meninggalkan—" nafas tertahan itu berhembus panjang, ketika sang mata elang menemukan sosok yang dicari.

"Ini senjata Natalia kan?" pria yang dicarinya itu menunjukkan sebilah pisau tajam yang memang senjata andalan Natalia.

"Kau menemukannya di mana, David?" Darius menatap senjata andalan Natalia.

Sebilah pisau tajam itu dihempaskan sang pemegang, sambil berujar, "Di ruang tengah. Dan ini senjata Priyanka kan?" kali ini sebuah senapan diperlihatkannya, "wanita India itu seperti saudaranya dari Pakistan. Sniper handal."

"Tidak salah lagi. Seseorang telah menyerang Priyanka dan Natalia, lalu membawanya. Kita harus segera—"

"Ini senjatamu kan, Dariuz?"

"Sudahlah David. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengobral senjata," Dariuz jadi kesal sendiri. Ia melangkahkan kaki dengan cepat. Lalu berhenti, ketika tak didengarnya langkah kaki pria di belakangnya, "apalagi yang kau tung—"

"Bagaimana jika senjata ini memakan tuannya?"

Dariuz terdiam sejenak, "Apa ini?" menatap moncong _revolver _yang menghadapinya dengan angkuh, "Kita tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main. Kita harus menyelamatkan—"

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Priyanka dan Natalia," sudut bibir merah darah itu melengkung tipis, "karena mereka sudah aman bersama... seseorang!"

Kali ini Dariuz tak bisa menahan genyitkan keningnya. Senyum manis pria dihadapannya itu berubah misterius, "Dariuz... apa kau tahu politik belah bambu?"

"Tak ada bedanya dengan Devide et Impera," namun Dariuz tetap tenang, "politik pecah belah," sambil berusaha menguasai suasana, "adakah hubungannya dengan pembicaraan ini? Kurasa, kali ini aku tak bisa mentolelir kebiasaanmu _Out of Topic, _David."

"Tentu saja ada," Moncong _handgun_ itu terguncang, seiring tawa sang pemegang, "Kau... dan teman-temanmu... adalah... bambu yang terbelah!"

Dariuz hanya terdiam memandang seringai kepuasan di depannya, "Kenapa?" pertanyaan dalam hati itu menyembul begitu saja.

"Kenapa?" lagi, tawa serigala itu memenuhi seisi ruangan, "Dariuz... tanganmu yang mencengkeram _Gold Diamond _itu sungguh perkasa. Aku merasakannya sendiri, aku bahkan bisa mencium aroma _Gold Diamond _yang bercampur keringat perkasamu itu. Sungguh menggiurkan! Tapi... apakah keperkasaan itu masih ada ketika kau tak bersenjata?"

Dariuz menghela nafas panjang, "Jadi... semua ini karena _Gold Diamond_?" ia mendesah. Dan disambut seringai tipis pria di depannya.

.

_**Anda mafia? Teroris? Polisi? Politisi? Kapitalis? Konglomerat? Koruptor? Gay? Apapun itu, mari kita bertaruh memperebutkan permata emas nusantara yang terlepas dari cengkraman Freeport!**_

.

**END or START?**

.

.

**1.** Disclaimer: **a)** Freeport, **b)** Partai Republik, **c)** Partai Demokrat, **d)** CNN, **e)** The Washington Pos, **f)** Bush Exploration Company, SEMUA BUKAN MILIK SAYA. Ini adalah cerita parodi khayalan saya semata.

Aturan main: Anda sebagai orang Indonesia, di harapkan menjadi pembela saudara sebangsa anda (Aringga Putra Nusantara) yang sedang tersandung kasus dalam fiksi _Gold Diamond _ini. Anda lihat sendiri, Dariuz sebagai sahabat Aringga, sepertinya lepas tangan mengenai misteri pembunuhan 11 September itu. Yang artinya, meninggalkan kasus pembunuhan itu dengan Aringga sebagai tersangka final pembunuhan Alfred. Untuk menentukan langkah yang anda ambil, terlebih dahulu tentukan keyakinan anda!

**1. ****Jika anda tidak yakin Aringga tersangka pembunuhan Alfred****, jadilah detektif untuk kasus ini! Carilah pembunuh sebenarnya, jelaskan kronologi pembunuhanya, menurut versi anda! Hal ini untuk membersihkan nama baik Aringga Putra Nusantara. Apalagi, saudara sebangsa anda itu bergentayangan kan, karena misteri pembunuhan itu?  
2.**** Jika anda yakin Aringga tersangka pembunuhan Alfred****, jadilah pengacara untuk saudara sebangsa anda itu! Biar bagaimana pun, Aringga juga terbunuh di malam itu. Pembunuh Aringga dan keadilan atas pembunuhannya itulah yang harus anda cari. **

Setelah menentukan keyakinan (menjadi detektif atau pengacara) silahkan anda mengajukan BAP alias Berita Acara Pemeriksaan ke Pengadilan alias REVIEW! Hehe... Terimakasih sudah membaca (baik fiksi ini maupun fiksi saya sebelumnya) dan maaf jika ada yang menyinggung perasaan anda. Salam.


End file.
